Found Amongst the Shadows
by JBurdick
Summary: Best Selling Author Edward Masen has more than a few secrets when it comes to his books, What happens when sweet Bella Swan finds more than a few coincidences inside the pages by her favorite author? Rated M for language and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Manhattan, NY

**Edward**

I closed my eyes and gripped my meal tighter, hearing the bones snap and pop, causing the whimpers of pain and agony. _Music to my ears_. The last few drops of the hot liquid delicacy coating my throat left me feeling adequately sated. For now.

After licking the stray drop on the corner of my lips I continued to drag the body to a nearby trash cylinder, tossing it in and started the fire. As I made my way down the street I could see the homeless already huddling around it, greedy for its warmth regardless of the smell.

I pulled out my cell phone, glancing at the time and noticed the small blood stain on my crisp white shirt. _That wont do at all. _It was just after 11p.m so I still had time to stop by the drug store on the block of my loft to get the newspaper. My editor had been riding my fucking ass every five minutes since the review of the latest _Edward Mason Horror _had graced the pages of every paper and magazine in America today.

Buttoning up the few top clasps on my trench coat, I pushed open the door eliciting the tell-tale chime of a 7-11 or Thrifty. I nodded at Richard, the owner of the shop, and made a bee line to the periodicals. Grabbing the Times, LA and New York I brought them to the register hoping to avoid the mundane chatter that he always pushed about his wife and three _lovely _girls.

"Mr. Mason, it's been a while, how are you Sir?" He lifted a hand to me with a wide smile on his face.

_Why do I keep up this fucking façade? _

"I'm well, Richard, thank you…I'm in a bit of a hurry though, so…" I pushed the papers toward him, ignoring his hand, hoping he would take the hint that I wasn't feeling particularly chatty.

"Please, Edward, it's Rick. So…" He leaned forward conspiratorially and started to whisper. "Any luck finding a lady friend yet?" He winked and rested his elbows on the dirty countertop, still leaning to close for my liking.

I took a half a step back and outwardly rolled my eyes. "Good Evening _Rick." _I sneered and slapped down a twenty, pulling the newspapers out from under his elbow effectively making him lose his balance on his elbows created a delicious sounding _thwack _as his face collided with the counter. I grinned and pushed open the door, smiling even wider at the chime as it mixed with the colorful cursing directed at my back.

I took the front steps of my Brownstone three at a time and unlocked the main door to my building. I noticed the doorman had long since retired for the evening, leaving me alone in the hallway waiting for the lift to arrive. Once inside I opened the papers and had both one page articles read before the doors slid open with a _ding _32 seconds later.

_A Thousand Deaths - Edward Masen_

_At just 24 years old, young Edward Masen is fast one his way to becoming one of the best authors in History, with the Third installment of his Vampire based horror series already climbing the charts, vastly nearing number one after already having sold over 5 million copies world wide in under 2 hours. Mr. Masen is really…._

"Blah, blah, blah….stupid fucking review.." I muttered to myself while crumpling the paper into a tight ball and joining the others that have met a similar fate in the fireplace. These journalists and reporters all think they know so much. None of this matters, I never would have even picked up a god damn pen if I knew my writing would eventually turn into the circus its become. Thank fucking Christ no one has a picture of me that can be tied to my name, otherwise I'd never get a moments rest. Not that I need it.

I powered up my computer and settled into the chair at my desk. Pulling the keys out of my pocket, I unlocked my top desk drawer and pulled out a small metal box with a lock on it as well. After unlocking that I opened it and pulled out a small flash drive that contained all of my writing for my current set of books and other various pieces of literature. I plugged it in and opened the last document I had been working on.

Everything I had written for the past 200 years or so was all based on memories and stories of my vampire life. My original thought when I started writing my stories in my journals had only been to preserve what I had done, for myself, because I had done so much. It was around the hundredth year after my 'birth' that I grew increasingly bored, and thus decided to write these tales into an actual story. It was too much for one book, so it ended up growing into a series of five long books about my vampire life, only it was labeled as fiction, which I still find laughable. Most people find these stories to be terrifying, evil, and sinister. All very accurate descriptions of yours truly.

My first book was published in 1802. The series was released over a 6 year period and penned under the name Gregory Piccolet. It was the name I had used it when I had been living in France a few years prior. From then on I proceeded to write a series of five books every 30 years. Although the stories were about myself, and all of the things I have done, I never revealed any secrets about what I _truly _am. I used the common mythological description of a vampire. Wooden stakes, garlic and a splash of Holy water.

In using a different name for each one of these series written, and being sure they are put out very far apart, I have been able to avoid any comparison between any of my books. The only similarity is the end of each series. I die. _Que dans la mort vais-je trouver la paix._

Seeing as I never sleep time really has a way of getting away from me, fortunately for me I'm not on a short supply. I was just finishing up the last of a chapter when I could feel her presence. In all my hundreds of years I've encountered several of my kind, mostly nomads, acknowledging their presence then going on my way. This one however has been popping up for ages, no matter how often I tell her to leave.

I glanced up searching for her figure, finding it quickly. She was leaning against the door frame, crossing her arms across her chest creating a slight wrinkle in the long deep purple sweater she wore over her snug jeans. She rested her head against the frame and softly smiled, her chin length dark hair was smooth and straight, different from the spiky style she normally kept. If I didn't know she had a mate, I would constantly think she were attracted to me by her behavior.

"Alice." I nodded at her, spinning my chair slowly, facing her head on. Her smile widened, exposing her bright white teeth.

"Hello Edward. How have you been? Jasper and I haven't seen you in some time."

I stood and pushed one hand into my pocket, the other going to my hair. "Well, at least I've done _something _right." I said in a less than friendly tone, hoping she would take the hint.

"Oh, come one. Don't be like that. It's nice to have company, you couldn't possibly want to be alone all the time." She purred, pushing off the frame and stalking toward me slowly.

She reached a hand toward my arm, I flinched back before she could make contact. "What do you want Alice?" I hissed.

She slithered around me, lowering herself into my desk chair and turned toward the computer. I had left the document open, so I walked to the desk and slammed the laptop shut. She obviously wasn't going to leave on her own accord, or leave me or any of my things alone until she said or did what she came here for. I started going through alternate ways of physically removing her in my head.

She grinned and shook her head, seeing them all as I briefly considered them. Trying to trick her, which I should've known would be absolutely impossible, I ran behind her at vampire speed and grabbed out for her catching nothing but air. _Fuck. _

"Oh Edward. Please, even if I _couldn't _see it before it happened I'm still faster than you. And in my opinion smarter." She cackled to herself and started running her fingers along the spines of all of my books.

"Why don't you just tell me why you're here? The sooner you spit it out the sooner you can fucking GET out." I growled out.

Her mind had been fairly silent until now. I could see flashes of different scenes, unable to really put anything together.

"If your trying to show it to me your doing a fucking _spectacular _job of it." I spat sarcastically.

This woman was like the adopted step sister from hell that just would not fucking go away! Always showing up and poking her damn nose where it doesn't belong. Trying to push her 'Families' way of life on me. Alice and the rest of her family, coven…whatever all didn't believe in drinking human blood, they survived on drinking the blood of animals. It was disgusting. Why have the hamburger when you have an unlimited supply of prime rib?

"You think your so clever, spacing out your book so many years apart, changing the name and story. Did you honestly think no one would ever figure it out? Figure you out? Your carefully laid plan is going to fall to pieces Mr. Masen." She snickered, blocking me from her mind yet again.

I turned my attention on her fully. "What the hell are you talking about? No one knows who I am. There is no face to put with any of those names. Maybe you should spit shine that crystal ball of yours, your obviously getting a faulty reading."

Like someone starting up a movie, I could see everything she was hiding from me. This wasn't just the future though. These were memories. Which so far I saw no significant threat to _me _whatsoever.

She was in a bookstore, the one not far from here, browsing the horror section, where my current books lie, as well as the last two series, but no one else knew that. She was picking up and reading several other books and flipping through them, casually scanning the store when a young woman came into view. She was a bit taller than Alice, but then again who wasn't? She had her dark brown hair pulled into a twist at the base of her neck, with a pencil nestled behind her ear.

This was like bad TV, I mean, really…what was the point of showing me her shopping excursion? If I wanted to go to the fucking bookstore I would get off my ass and take myself there. "Alice what the fuck-" She cut me off abruptly putting her hand in front of my face and whispered, "Just watch…"

Reluctantly I crossed my arms and continued sifting through her mind, willing something of importance to come to the surface. Alice spoke with the brunette softly, asking of her interest in books. She carried a few new contemporary novels which I found thoroughly disappointing myself. I was vastly losing interest in there exchange until I caught a glimpse into her messenger bag against her hip.

I found myself squinting my eyes, trying my hardest to get a closer look, the voices from her vision echoing through my mind.

_Alice reached her hand out, gently touching the girls shoulder and smiled. "Wow Bella! What book is that? It looks really old!"_

_Bella reached into her bag and pulled it out slowing, gently as to not harm its delicate state. "It is old, over 200 years." She smiled wistfully. "My grandfather left me boxes and boxes of books. It's from a series, five books in total." She touched the cover gently with her fingertips, tracing every groove and imperfection. _

_Alice touched it lightly and tilted her head to the side in faux confusion. "What's it about?" _

_Bella's smiled widened excitedly. "Vampires."_

Alice's visions continued to a coffee shop not far from my loft. I've never been inside, having no need or use for anything they could offer. Bella was there again, alone this time. Judging by the date on an elderly man's newspaper this was just yesterday. Bella sat at a table fit for four all alone, with several books spread out in front of her, all laying open to specific pages. She continued scribbling onto a notepad in front of her. She was muttering to herself softly, over and over again. I felt like I was straining to hear as it gradually got louder until I could unmistakably hear her words.

"_Only in death, will I find peace."_

Alice smiled widely at me, a devious glint in her eyes.

"Who is she Alice? How much does she fucking know? WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?" I screamed in her face, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her into the wall.

She grabbed at my wrist trying to break my hold on her and failing. No vampire was stronger than me, not one that I have ever encountered could ever compare. I've take down vampires twice my size and half my age with no effort what so ever. This pixie thinking she could get away from me would be laughable, if I could see past my rage.

"I didn't tell her anything, shit, let me go!" She grunted in her struggling.

"Why should I believe you? You meddling little bitch! This would ruin EVERYTHING! All of the work and discretion, GONE!" I pulled her back slightly only to slam her back into the wall again, the drywall crumbling slightly.

Fuck, I'm wasting time with this. "Where is she now?" I demanded, my face inches from hers.

"She'll arrive at the coffee shop in one hour. Why?" I released her and went into my bedroom, grabbing my leather jacket and pulling my boots back on. I couldn't very well go out into the winter weather in just a t shirt.

Alice ran after me, gripping me by the elbow. "What are you going to do, Edward?"

"I'm taking care of it." I said, slipping on my jacket, shaking her hand off of me.

Her eyes widened and she gasped, a vision of me luring her away and lowering her pale, drained form to the ground. "NO! You can't hurt her! She won't figure it out. Please, just leave her alone. She's special Edward…" She pleaded, positioning her body to block my doorway.

"I don't care Alice, she's a threat, a threat that needs to be silenced. If you don't remove yourself from my path, you will be too." I bore my red eyes into her amber ones, begging her to challenge me.

"Edward please…" Alice begged once again.

"'Please' what, Alice? I'm done discussing this with you." With that I pushed past her and made my way down the hall without looking back.

As I approached the coffee shop I could see her already there. She had her, or should I say, my books spread out onto the table. Judging by the size I'd say she had the last book from every series set out in front of her, all open to exactly the right spot.

_Clever Girl._

I slipped on my sunglasses and pushed the door open, the smell of something exceptionally delicious mixed with the coffee and perfume/cologne mix wafting through the room. I made a mental note to try and depict who it was that smelled so nice and figure out where home is for them. Blood so sweet would be a crime to ignore.

I ordered a regular coffee for show and tried to drown out the obnoxious voice coming from the cashier's head. I took my coffee and a newspaper and sat one table away, facing Bella in my chair. She had yet to look up since I entered and seemed very focused on what she was doing. I tried to fish out her voice among the others in my mind and heard nothing close to her sweet alto I'd heard through Alice's visions.

Bella had her notepad out again, but I was unable to see it from the angle she held it at. She was bobbing her head very slightly in a slow rhythm to whatever song was flowing through the ear buds of her Ipod. I started going through the inventory of ways to end her life as I watched her. She would no doubt be as naïve as most women who need only a crooked grin and a wink to follow you anywhere you wish.

_Excuse me Miss, I can't seem to find my keys, would you mind terribly if I went up to your place and borrowed your phone? _It would be so easy.

She was definitely pretty. Long slender neck, creamy pale skin, her breasts were perfect, and from what I could tell they were real, unlike so many women in this day in age. The wine colored silk of her blouse looked mouth watering against her creamy skin, almost like a slight preview of how her blood will look once spilt from her veins. I could only imagine how tight, round and perfect her ass would look in the old faded jeans she was wearing. I felt a particular part of my jeans grow tight and smiled wider in anticipation.

I would have to have some fun with her before draining her. In that case it would be best to get to find a way to convince her to come back to my place. She must have felt my stare as she started shifting uncomfortably in her chair and biting her plump lower lip nervously.

I reluctantly tore my eyes from her tempting mouth and focused my attention onto the oldest of my books that was sitting on the table. It irritated me that I didn't know how someone could managed to hold onto it for so many years.

I thought back to the one meaningful line that lived among the pages of one book out of each series. It was never in English like the rest of the pages were, but rather written in the culture's language from which the name I used originated. French, German, Romanian, Italian, Swedish, and currently English. My current series that I'm working on is the first time I will be using my real name as author. The main reason for this is because this will be my last set of books I plan on publishing.

Over the years it has taken a large percentage of the earnings from my books to keep the publishing companies off my back about making any sort of public appearance or doing a book tour. I compromise by setting up a radio interview and answer questions from the fans and DJ of the station. Besides the fact that my identity needed to remain hidden, I also didn't agree with the assumption that you needed to _see _the writer to appreciate the work. Either you fucking like it or you don't.

I raised my eyes back to Bella's face, while shaking my head at myself for my silent rant. She was no longer avoiding the fact that she could feel my stare, and when I finished raising my head I met her eyes head on.

**Bella**

About three weeks ago I was back home visiting my parents at the house I grew up in in Long Island. I usually tried to go by at least once a week to have dinner with them, but this time my mother said she had something for me. Unfortunately for her I couldn't find it in me to get excited, simply due to the fact that nearly 90 percent of the time when she wanted to 'give me something' it was usually the phone number to one of the sons of the ladies she plays bridge with.

I was pleasantly surprised to find that not only did I not have to pretend to wash yet another phone number, but I gained several boxes of books that apparently my grandfather wanted me to have. He passed away almost 5 years ago, but he had left so many things behind that it had taken nearly the whole 5 years just for my mother to go through it all and decide what to keep and what to toss.

The next day when I got home from class was when my world turned upside down. I have always been a huge fan of vampire novels and have read everything from Bram Stokers to Anne Rice. I even snuck in a few Harlequin novels starring the blood thirsty heathens on a few especially lonely nights, but nobody knows about that.

So needless to say I was thrilled to discover that in these boxes was not one, not two, but five separate vampire series' that I'd never read, or for that matter even heard of. About a week before I had inherited these books I had just finished the most current novel by Edward Masen. He was a fairly young author, but you definitely couldn't tell that by his writing. He was thrilling and captivating, holding your attention so tightly that a war could be going on around you and couldn't bring yourself to care, or even notice. Or maybe that was just me.

When I looked him up online to see if maybe he had written anything else I might like I didn't find much of anything about him. Apparently he was 24 years old, lived alone in Manhattan, and refused to do any sort of publicity whatsoever. No one even knew what the man looked like. I was disappointed to find that the current series he was working on was all he had written, or at least published.

That was when I moved on to the boxes from Grandfather. While digging I found five books that looked so old I thought they might fall apart from touching them. I was shocked when I saw that they were published in the early 1800's, but even more shocked when I read them and was sucked in just as strongly as I had been with the Edward Masen books.

For the next three weeks I spent every possible moment that I wasn't in class reading all of the series that were in those boxes. When I was finished I was exhausted and completely obsessed. There was something about all of these books that seemed so similar in the way they all were written, which was absurd because they were all written by different men, in different countries, and over 30 years apart.

One day while going over my favorite parts in the books at my favorite coffee shop I noticed a quote that was written in French in the oldest of the books. Fortunately I had taken 3 classes of the language in high school and slowly figured it out after three cappuccinos.

"Only in death, will I find peace."

I whispered it to myself over and over like a mantra, and for some reason it made me unbelievably sad. How could someone honestly believe that the only way they could find peace, or perhaps live a happy and peaceful life would be to not really be alive at all? Even though I didn't believe it or agree with it, it still made me feel slightly hopeless.

Later that evening I was skimming through the next oldest series when I found it again. This time in German. Another quote, but this time I didn't have past years of high school foreign language knowledge to back me up, so I googled it.

After finding the proper translator online I popped in the quote and waited for it to generate. About 10 seconds later I was staring at seven exceptionally familiar words. That was what started this frenzy that I am currently sitting at the coffee shop stewing over. I found the same quote in each series, in a different language. How is that even possible? It's not like they could have known each other. Most other them weren't even alive long enough to know the others existed, right?

I turned up the volume on my Ipod in order to hear better. A few days ago I had researched the authors online and found that a few of them had done some radio interviews. I downloaded them onto my Ipod and was currently listening to them, trying to get some insight into the writers I'd become slightly obsessed with. I tapped my pen against my lips in thought before taking the capped end between my lips and chewing it incessantly. It was then that I felt like someone was staring me, and in an effort to not catch them and in turn make _myself _feel uncomfortable, I ignored it. About 10 minutes later I could still feel in and shifted in my seat awkwardly.

I never was one to draw attention to myself unnecessarily. I took comfort in being slightly _under_ the radar. After internally warring with myself I decided to just take a peek and see if anyone really was, for that matter, watching me. I slowly raised my eyes, trying to make the least amount of movement possible in case I had to turn away quickly.

_There was absolutely no fucking way he was looking at me. _When I looked up, being subtle literally flew out the window and I was openly gawking at the Adonis sitting at the next table. But he _was _looking at me, no, staring is more like it. His face was completely locked on mine, at least I thought it was considering he had dark sunglasses on, and he looked…_angry. _I mentally flipped through the catalogue of recent fuck ups I'd caused and couldn't place him anywhere near any of them. Why on earth would he be looking at me with such hate? Even though I couldn't see his eyes, I could see it in his expression. Slightly pursed lips, jaw tense and tight, deep furrowed brow, and his fists clenched tightly on the table, so tight his knuckles looked like they may bust through the pale skin at any moment.

I heard a crash, the tell tale sound of ceramic shattering on the floor and jerked my head in the direction of the sound, mentally thanking whoever dropped something for breaking the sort of trance I was in. I tried my best to ignore the man sitting across from me by focusing all of my attention on the books in front of me.

"Shit!" I whispered to myself when I heard the wooden legs of his chair slide and screech across the hard wood floor. I raised my eyes only slightly and saw a pair of motorcycle boots heading right in my direction. I felt my heart start beating faster and my breathing sped as well. I heard a throat clear and clenched my eyes shut for a moment to get my wits about me. I opened them again and turned to look at him, pulling my ear buds out.

"Hi, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind a little company?" He grinned and gestured to the empty chair across from me. _What the hell? _How could he look so…vicious one minute, then have the charm of a boy scout the next?

I furrowed my brows together and took him in, now that he was standing I could see all of him. His hair was short and slightly chaotic, the dark bronze strands looked silky even from here and my fingers itched to correct the loose piece that were probably tickling his ear. He wore a tight charcoal grey t shirt, and I could see the outline of his muscular chest and shoulders through the thin cotton. He was holding a leather jacket in his left hand, it looked incredibly soft, and probably very expensive. The dark wash denim jeans were slightly snug, but looked perfect on his body. I dropped my gaze lower and felt my cheeks catch fire. _Oh. My. God. He's…Hard! _

I felt my eyes widen and was literally unable to tear my gaze away from the prominent bulge in his pants. _That cannot be comfortable. _

I heard a throat clearing again and realized I had been staring for far too long. I shook my head a little to clear my thoughts and looked back to his face.

"Is that a yes, then?" He grinned wider and raised his eyebrows.

"Um…sure." I managed to mutter out and gestured for him to take a seat. He slid the chair out slowly and lowered himself into it, never taking his gaze off of my face.

After at least 5 minutes of silently staring at each other I had to do something to break the silence. I mean, why did he come over here and sit with me if he wasn't going to say anything?

"So, I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, Did you want something?" I watched him closely to see if the angry scowl would return at my question, but he seemed downright giddy.

"I did, actually, but that can wait. Why don't you tell me your name?" He responded coolly.

"I'm Bella. And you are?"

He didn't answer right away, and almost looked as if her were at war with himself on how to answer. _Great he's probably a serial killer and trying to find a name he's never used before incase I get away before he chops me up into little pieces and makes Bella stew._

Once he looked resolved, he smiled widely, all of his gleaming teeth showing and answered proudly. "I'm Edward, Edward Masen."

My first instinct was to shout 'No Way' and go all fan girl on him, but I knew if I did I may not get more than a few moments with him, and that just wouldn't do. This was _Edward Masen_! _The _Edward Masen…the very man that had no face to his name and has only ever done radio interviews to protect himself from being exposed. And here he was, talking to me. _Unbelievable. _

"It's nice to meet you." I said after internally composing myself I reached across the table slowly and offered him my hand to shake_. _What I didn't expect was how he took hold of my hand in his extremely cold one and placed a moist kiss, that felt rather intimate, right over my knuckles. His lips felt soft but firm at the same time, I couldn't explain-even to myself-how they felt against my heated skin, but I knew I wanted to taste them. _Where did that come from?_

After shaking my head for the umpteenth time to clear it I pulled my hand away slowly and rested it in my lap.

"The pleasure's all mine, Bella." He winked and rested his hand on the table. He looked contemplative, like he couldn't figure out where to start or whether to say anything at all. I wished he would, seeing as I was so blissfully unaware of the reason for his interruption. _Some _clarity would be nice.

I nodded slightly and smiled, still waiting.

He chose that moment to lean forward and take in all of my books and notes on the table. While still leaning forward he raised his eyes to mine. "What's all this?"

Before speaking I said a silent thank you that I had conveniently left all of his books at home. "Just some research…for a school project." Only the last part wasn't true, but I'd much rather him find out I'm a liar rather than an obsessive fan.

He nodded and hummed slightly. "So," He started and lifted one of the books that was written in the early 1900's. "May I?" He stilled his hand from lifting any further, waiting for permission. I nodded in approval and waited for him to continue.

I watched him study the back for a moment, pushing back the urge to grab it from him, hit him with it, and demand to know what the hell he wanted instead of speaking all slow and sexy and winking at me. "You like Vampires." It was a statement, not a question.

"I do."

"Have you read all of these?" He asked, pointing to the books between us on the table.

"I have."

He eyed me for a moment before leaning back in his chair, crossing his muscular arms across his chest. "And?" He asked quietly.

"And, what?" I kept my responses short, and vague. If he truly wanted to know my thoughts he'd have to phrase the questions better, I'm no mind reader.

He rolled is eyes an laughed. "What did you think?"

I blinked. "About what?"

I could see the aggravation in his features but couldn't be completely sure that's what it was with those damned sunglasses on. "About the books, Bella." He snapped at me.

I giggled in response. "Touchy, touchy. Alright, I thought that they were the best books I've ever read. They were amazing, captivating, consuming, and riveting…is that the answer you were looking for?" I quipped.

"Only if it's the truth."

"It is."

He nodded and glanced away from me for a moment looking almost relieved. He went on to ask me further about the books, more specific questions and seeming genuinely interested in what I had to say. He said that he hadn't read the books before, or heard of them for that matter, but more than once he corrected me while I was retelling some of my favorite parts. What I didn't understand was why he would lie about reading these books when he obviously knew about the contents.

I told him how the authors of all of them used a slightly mocking tone when describing the vampires and talking about the changing of one and things that can and cannot kill them. He seemed slightly defensive about the attitude of the story, but I decided to let it go for now. We ended up exchanging email addresses as well, he said that he had tons of old books that had been collected over hundreds of years in his family that he would have no problem lending to me.

After talking for nearly an hour he offered to buy me another coffee, which I reluctantly accepted. We sat in a comfortable silence until it arrived.

I lifted the cup to my lips and blew on it softly to cool it down. "There's something about the books that I just can't quite put my finger on." I muttered quietly, almost to myself.

"What do you mean?" He shifted in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

I took a sip of my coffee and mulled over all of the theories I'd been going through in my head, deciding which, if any, I would feel comfortable with him knowing.

As I opened my mouth to speak I saw that his eyes were focused on the corner of my mouth, feeling something there I flicked my tongue out and removed the spot of foam. His eyes narrowed slightly at the movement and I swore I heard him growl.

"Um, well it's nothing really. Just some specifics I've been going through…for my paper." I said, setting down my cup and reached across the table to grab my pen that had rolled away earlier.

"Isn't there somewhere you have to be? I mean surely you've got better things to do than hang out in a coffee shop all day." I said with a giggle and glanced up at him.

I mentally cursed myself. He looked angry again, really angry. I went through what I had just said and realized how incredibly rude it sounded. Trying to remedy it I reached closer to him and rested my hand on his. It was _so _cold.

"Shit, I'm sorry, fuck…that came out wrong…I swear I have no filter sometimes. Don't get me wrong I'm enjoying sitting here and, um, talking to you it's just…I mean…I'm not exactly entertaining and…well-" I halted my words when he flipped his hand over at an incredible speed and in the blink of an eye had an almost uncomfortable grip on my wrist.

"Bella." He said sternly. I continued staring at him and felt his fingers move slightly, not loosening but shifting so that her could press his fingertips right against my pulse point. "Bella, I wondered if you would consider coming by my place…to see the books of course. Are you free the rest of the day?"

There was something eerie about his request, almost giving me the feeling that I didn't have a choice. I wasn't exactly sure how I felt about being alone with him at _his _house. I started getting slightly nervous, not knowing how to respond. I attempted to pull my hand back, but his grip tightened around my wrist, his fingers digging in a little deeper, created a dull ache to pulse through my arm.

"Um…I-I don't know-" I began stuttering out, but was interrupted by someone yelling Edward's name. I glanced to the side and saw Alice, the woman I met at the bookstore last week, standing beside the table.

Edward's face turned almost murderous as he turned and looked at her. _She knew him? _His grip never faltered on my wrist as he addressed her through clenched teeth. "What do you want, Alice?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and they stared into each other's eyes for a moment. I wondered if they were together. Alice and I had become sort of friendly after meeting and she'd even called me a few times to have lunch with her. I went just once, we ended up going for a walk and talking but she never mentioned having a boyfriend.

Her eyes flicked to me briefly then back to Edward. She took a deep breath and placed both hand on the table, putting his face inches from his. Alice's eyes glossed over with a far away look and they stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time.

"You will regret it, Edward. For the rest of your _life _it will be the biggest mistake you have _ever_ made." And with that she pushed off the table and stormed out of the door, never having really even acknowledging my presence.

"Fuck!" Edward cursed loudly and released my hand, muttering another string of profanities under his breath. "I have to go, Bella." He said while standing and grabbing his jacket. He was halfway to the door in a rush when he half turned and looked at me over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon." And then he was gone.

His parting words were slightly cryptic, and almost sounded more like a threat than a promise. I sat there for I don't know how long going over those last few minutes when Alice was here. The whole exchange was incredibly odd. What would he do that would cause him to regret something for _the rest of his life?_ It almost felt as though it had something to do with me. _Right Bella-let's make everything about _you_._

Glancing at the clock on the wall I decided it was time to head home. It was almost 5 o'clock and if I didn't start walking now I wouldn't have time to go home and change before work. I only worked part time due the school schedule I normally kept, but had luckily convinced my parents to let me take the winter off. I didn't have to worry about paying rent or keeping a budget for grocery's or anything, my parents paid for all of that as a reward for getting a full scholarship at a University.

I arrived home slightly damp from the light rain that had started a few blocks from my apartment. I set all of my books on the desk, making sure they weren't touched by the rain. A hot shower was jut what I needed to help me clear my head and relax.

By the time I showered, ate some cereal for dinner and returned all 14 of my mother's calls it was already after midnight and I was dead on my feet. I was out within seconds of my head hitting the pillow.

Unfortunately by head wasn't as tired as my body, because I woke more confused than when I went to sleep. I dreamt of Edward, which shouldn't have surprised me because it's not the first time I've dreamt of a gorgeous man I barely knew. But this was different. In my dreams, he looked wrong, out of place. The time had to be centuries ago judging by his clothes. He was acting so strange, and at first I couldn't really tell _what _he was doing, because I could only see him from behind. When he finally turned to me he had blood on his lips, dripping down the side of his mouth, and he was hiding something behind his back. His tongue then darted out and slowly licked it clean off and swallowed harshly. In my dream I kept looking into his face but something was off about his eyes, and that's when it occurred to me that I had _never _seen his eyes.

As I cautiously came closer to him the thing he was hiding came into view and I realized it wasn't a thing at all. It was a person, a dead person completely drained of blood. He tossed it to the side and into the dirt like a rag doll. I tore my gaze from the corpse and looked to his face again, this time his eyes being visible to me, but the sight of them made me gasp and step back. They were dark crimson. He started stalking toward me I could feel the fear and anxiety creeping up my spine. I continued to back away but was out of options when my back hit a wall. Edward smiled deviously and lunged at me, fangs protruded, and just as they met my throat I jolted upright in bed, clutching at my neck with both hands.

My breathing was loud and ragged, and sweat was soaked through my pajamas and sheets. "What the _fuck _was that!"

About an hour later I managed to calm my poor nerves and went to my computer to check my emails. I stretched my arms out in front of my while yawning largely and noticed the purplish-blue bruise forming where he had pressed his fingers into my wrist. It didn't hurt terribly so it was forgotten about quickly.

I wasn't surprised to see that for '8 payments of just $19.99, you too can add at least 3" to the size of your penis' or to remember to 'claim your check for $2 million dollars today!'. _Ha, I wish._

What I _was _shocked to see was an email from EMasen yahoo .com. I hovered my mouse over the email and thought back to my dream before clicking on it. Of course I would have vampire dreams about him, he _writes _vampire stories, stupid Bella.

I took a deep breath and clicked to open it.

**Bella-**

**I apologize for running out on you yesterday, it was extremely rude. I was hoping you would be able to help me out with something. When are you free?**

**Edward**

I giggled to myself as I clicked to reply.

_**Edward-**_

_**I'm never free, just reasonably priced ;) just joking. I'm available all day today, and…well…most days actually, unfortunately I'm a little dull to be around these days. What did you need my help with?**_

_**Bella**_

I wrinkled my nose at my sad attempt and humor and hit send. I left the computer on while I changed clothes and pulled on some fluffy socks. I went in the bathroom and fix my hair and just as I was pulling my hair up into a ponytail I heard the chime from my computer signaling an incoming message. I hastily stumbled my way to my desk, nearly giving myself a concussion on the corner of it. I smiled seeing he had already replied.

**Bella-**

**I have about forty two dollars in my wallet, will that do?**

**Edward**

I dropped my jaw and laughed again. _Stupid jerk!_ I was just about to email him back when I received an instant message from him on my yahoo messenger.\

**EMasen- So I guess that's a no?**

_**Swan- That's a hell no. hehe**_

**EMasen- That's unfortunate, anyway I could sway your decision? **

_**Swan- Only if you sent me my favorite cookies.**_

**EMasen-** **Which are?**

_**Swan- You're a smart guy, figure it out ;)**_

And with that I logged off of the messenger and smiled to myself. Later that day I received a package of chocolate chip cookies at my door. I didn't know whether to be flattered, or incredibly creeped out that he knew where I lived. After opening up the package and sniffing them I decided to go with the neither and just be thankful. They were fucking delicious!

I logged on later to inform Edward that chocolate chip was not, in fact, my favorite cookie and through in a _better luck next time_ for good measure. It continued on this was for the next couple of weeks, and in return for his generosity I started giving him some ideas for the finale to the series he was writing. After he sent me Peanut butter delights I owned up to knowing who he was, although he said he'd known all along.

I felt both honored and privileged that he was actually letting me read little snippets of his new book. I also couldn't help but notice even more similarities between his books, and the ones I had inherited from my grandfather. I had come close to asking him about it, but immediately wrote off that idea, seeing as I didn't feel comfortable ending up in a padded room any time soon.

Early one Saturday morning after receiving my almost daily package from Edward, I was enjoying my snicker doodles and coffee when I nearly choked at something I read. I knew I couldn't be mistaken, because I had read and re-read this certain part that contained this certain name at least a hundred times! I popped the packet of papers upside down and ran to my room, grabbing the book I knew it was in.

About five minutes of skimming later I had found it. In this particular chapter the main character gets into a fight with another vampire, but Marcus ends up getting away. In Edward's book section that he sent me, it was a vampire with the same name, but a very different fight. In this fight Marcus gets torn, limb from limb and then set on fire, so that he can never come back to life. The fact that they had both used the same name for an enemy vampire should not have alarmed me. But what should cause me to worry is how they share the exact same physical description. Either Edward is into plagiarism, or he's got some _serious _explaining to do.

**Edward**

Son. Of. A. Bitch. What in the hell have I been thinking for the past three weeks that led me here? Sending this girl, Bella, cookies everyday? Innuendo laced emails and late night instant messaging? God, this girl has got me thrown for a fucking loop. I was relieved when she finally admitted that she knew who I was, because although she acted like she'd never heard of me, it was obvious that day in the coffee shop with her eyes widening and the general look of shock of her face.

If Alice hadn't shown up and ruined everything with her latest reading from the crystal ball, I could have ended things that day. Now it was complicated. Complicated by what Alice had seen, and with my actions lately. I still couldn't get what Alice had shown me out of my head…

In a blink of an eye she had slammed her hand down loudly onto the table, looked directly into my eyes and my mind flooded with a new vision.

I was in a large bed, in a tangle of pale limbs and a twisted sheet. The room echoing with moans and gasps and whispered words. I saw the chocolate hair, and then her face, her beautiful face thrown back in passion, screaming my name. She slowly lifted her head forward and opened her eyes to look directly into mine. Two perfect warm brown orbs full of love and devotion never breaking eye contact as she smiled softly and kissed my lips. I pulled back, studying her face intently before whispering to her, "I love you, Bella.".

I shook my head to erase the images and looked intently at the wall past Alice. Love? I've never experienced it, nor have I yearned for it…_ever. _The only use a woman has ever had for me was a meal and a quick fuck. Nothing more. This pathetic little human is proving more problematic by the minute.

After muttering to Bella I had gotten out of there as quick as I could. I had forced Alice to explain to me just how exactly I would regret taking Bella's life, and all she had given me was some crap about how it would be the biggest mistake ever, and I would never be able to move on or live with myself if I went through with it. _It's not like I'm _living_ anyway._

So now I find myself unable to do anything productive whatsoever. No matter how hard I try to focus on something-anything else, that insufferable little human creeps back into my head and won't fucking leave. I should never have started the online chatting. Fuck, I _should _have just ended this when I has intended to, I was right there, she was in my fucking grasp. I let her go. Why the _hell _did I let her go? And as if on cue the vision of us in a tangle of sheets and lips and sex pops into my head, again. _That Edward, _that _is why you let go._

After four hours of pacing and thus wearing a path into my hardwood floor, I decided it was time to work on some writing again. While plugging in the flash drive and waiting for the documents to load I click onto the internet to check my email for the 12th time today. I had written Bella asking her to meet me somewhere, anywhere, so that I could see her again. She's yet to respond. That was 3 days 7 hours and 42 minutes ago, but who's counting?

I opened up my most recent chapter and read through the most recent paragraphs. I still couldn't believe that I had been stupid enough to send Bella pieces of my work, it was now inevitable that she would put it together and figure out my secrets for sure. Did I want her to know? Yes and no…If she knew, I'd have to take care of it, take care of her. If she didn't, then I would never have to bother with her again. Part of me didn't like that, and I was loathing that part of me.

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment, my hands resting on the keyboard gently. I often sat this way in the dark quiet, gathering my thoughts. I thought of my past, over 300 years of sinful behavior, devious actions, and conniving tricks. Doing anything and everything in my power to consume life. Blood of the innocent and evil alike. It made no difference. Still didn't. Only now I grew more picky about what I consumed, knowing which would be the sweetest and most enjoyable.

My mind began drifting, sifting through old and new memories, finding appropriate scenarios for my book. I saw her face. New memories. The deep eyes, holding so many more secrets. I've never been ignorant to someone's thoughts, craving every detail in their brain. With anyone else I didn't care, the unending complaints and worries, money-sex and love and life. It becomes increasingly irritating and repetitive, making me wish it would stop. But with her the curiosity was unbearable. Something about her, I wanted to know her secrets, her thoughts…_needed _to know.

Slowly the memories turned to fantasies. Her body less covered in clothing and more covered in me. Her clammy skin searing into my frozen stone. Lips and tongue and teeth all over my body. My hands on her and _in _her, guiding and pushing and pulling in passion and lust.

I opened my eyes slowly, surprised at the sight before me. I had typed, written, nearly 5 pages unconsciously. For the first time ever, I put a woman into my story, one that lived. I'd never done that before. It was my fantasies, reading them over again made me stiffen in all the right places. Made me want to make them real.

I continued writing, letting her live to see another page. I saved everything to the drive and stood again, to resume my pacing from earlier. After an hour unable to escape myself I decided on a shower. I stripped down and stood in the steaming water, letting it soak me through. With a minimal amount of strokes and several moans of 'Bella' I released my chilled venom into the wall, then washed it away. I dressed and stood on my balcony, and not 5 minutes later I had the same problems all over again. I needed to see Bella.

Looking at the time on my cell phone I noticed it was well after midnight, nearly 3 am. I went anyway, not sure of what I would do once I got there. I opted on walking, hoping I could figure out what I was going to do.

All too soon I was at the front door to her apartment complex. I hesitated a bit, surely she would be asleep. I decided to check her windows first, see if I was able to see her. Maybe just a glimpse would be enough of the milky skin and pouty lips for one night. The street was dark, perfect for what I was planning on doing. Once at the back of her building I scaled it to the floor she resided on.

I checked the street below once more for activity and saw nothing. I climbed onto the fire escape and peeked into the first window I saw. _Kitchen, damn. _I continued on though, determined to have at least a glimpse. By the third window I'd finally found her. Her body twisted in the silky dark blue sheets. Her hair wild around her face, one hand resting in it near her head, palm up. The other was resting low on her abdomen. She was wearing a thin white tank top. I couldn't tell what she wore on the bottom, the sheet was covering too much, or maybe too little, depending how you looked at it.

Her chest was rising and falling in small breaths, her lips forming a delicate "o" shape. She looked like an angel. I reached forward and tested the window which was thankfully unlocked. I stepped through promising myself I would only look, for now. The smell of her in this small, closed up room was intoxicating. I stopped only a foot away from her bed, breathing in deeply reveling in the sweet, heady scent of her body.

I wanted nothing more than to take her and drain her all at once. She would no doubt taste divine. I needed to hold off those thoughts though for the time being. I would have to have her body as well as her blood, and I wasn't into necrophilia. I needed to be careful, seeing as I couldn't hear her thoughts she could wake up at any moment and I doubt finding me at the foot of her bed, watching her sleep would go over very well. She shifted slightly, her foot lightly touching my fingers. I looked down and grinned at her small toes, painted pink and pretty. I traced up the feminine curve of her feet and calves and thighs with my eyes, silently appreciate all of her delicate curves.

My hand took on a life of it's own, its fingertips tracing the veins in her foot with the softest of touches. My eyes continued up, past the sheet, and taking in the dark pink of her nipples through the thin top. She shifted again, bringing her hand lower on her abdomen and whimpering. _Holy fuck…_

As I was curving my hand around her ankle I heard my name. I froze. My eyes locked on hers, wide and confused. _Fuuuuccckk. Fuck fuck fuck! How do I explain this._

"Edward?" She repeated. "Edward…what the fuck are you doing here?" The sound of her cursing made my pants impossibly tighter.

"Um…" I mumbled, completely unsure of what to say. She ripped her foot out of my grasp roughly and scrambled to the headboard, clinging to it and effectively exposing her navy blue cotton panties. I groaned too loudly taking in the sight of her.

While I was staring at the darker patch of cotton between her thighs I was rudely interrupted by a pillow hitting me in the face. "Edward you better start explaining how the fuck you got into my apartment…into my room! And why the hell were you touching my feet?" She said frantically, her voice getting gradually louder. I didn't want her to start full out yelling and draw attention from her neighbors so I attempted to diffuse the situation.

"I needed to see you Bella…" I tried my best to sound innocent and sincere, but really how innocent is it to be caught ogling her in her sleep in her panties with her foot in your hand?

She drew her knees into her chest and covered herself to her chin with her blanket. "You needed to…How did you even get in here?" Her voice was quieter, but still held a hint of anger or frustration.

"The window." I grinned sheepishly.

"Why?" Her voice sounded so small, young. I almost felt bad for the manipulating I intended on…almost.

"I missed you, Bella. I've been wanting to see you, but you haven't been very receptive to the idea. Did do something wrong? I guess the cookies probably were a bit much…" I muttered, staring at the ground, rubbing the back of my neck. _Boy was I laying it on thick._

She giggled a little, causing my head to jerk up quickly. _Was it really that easy? _"Oh Edward…you could've called you know. Much easier that climbing the fire escape."

"Your not angry?" I asked.

"I _should _be. But no…you look so guilty…although you still haven't apologized." She raised a brow at me, waiting.

I grinned devilishly. "I'm not sorry."

Her mouth dropped in surprise and I moved closer to her along the side of the bed, glancing down at the mattress near her feet. "May I?"

She eyed me wearily. "Your not going to touch my feet again are you?"

I cracked a genuine smile. "Only if you want me to."

She laughed at that and nodded. "Sit." I obeyed, her feet on my lap within seconds. I looked to her in question. "I want." She said, her voice thicker than usual.

I swallowed down the venom that pooled in my mouth and began to massage her feet one by one. She let out an appreciative moan that almost had me tackling her onto the bed.

"Bella?" I said to get her attention. Her eyes were closed, head leaned back with a cute smirk on her lips. "Hmm?" She hummed back.

"Why haven't you wanted to see me?"

She glanced quickly at her computer desk then back to me. I followed her gaze at first, noticing several of my books scattered across it. She eyed me curiously, as though she was trying to figure out how to answer me. It was times like these that not being able to _hear _her really fucking got to me.

"Bella?" I tried to coax her into talking. She looked to the desk again and finally opened her mouth.

"I've just been…busy. I, um…had to figure some _things _out." She didn't seem very sure of her answer, and neither was I.

"What kind of _things_?" I mocked her tone. I continued to rub her feet gently, moving over her arch to the balls of her feet.

"What have you been up to? I haven't gotten anymore writing from you." She looked at the desk again, completely avoiding my question.

"Bella, what the fuck are you looking at? Hiding a warlock in here or something?" I chuckled, hoping to make it sound light, even though I really did want to know what the fuck she was looking at.

"N-nothing. It's nothing." She jumped up from the bed and simultaneously fell twisted in the bed sheets as she tried to run. "Ooof!"

I stepped over her tangled up mess and walked up to the table, turning on a light first. Might look a little odd reading in the dark.

The books all over the desk were my books, not surprising, but what was a bit odd was the post it notes and notebook full of comparisons sitting on top and throughout the books. I started going through them all, reading everything I could as fast as I could.

"It's nothing, let's go it back down again." Bella begged, while tugging my arm. I shook her off easily and went back to the post its.

_Marcus-same in 4 series of books. Significance? Coincidence?_

'_Alicia' in series from 1865 is same physical description as Alice from the book store._

_Edward corrected the events of the massacre from 1802 novel, but never read it?_

I started ripping out the notes, crumpling and throwing them onto the floor while muttering a string of profanities. "What is this?" I said, mostly to myself, but really wanting answers. How could she have noticed? I was careful…so fucking careful. Did she _want _to die? She just-_fuck-_I have no god damn choice.

I picked up an arm load of books and threw them onto the floor in frustration. "What is this?" I said louder, gripping my hair tightly in my fists.

I turned when I heard her breathing accelerate. She was walking backwards toward the bed. I stalked toward her, nearly stepping on her feet I was so close. Her knees hit resistance and she fell back, landing on the bed with a gasp.

She thinks she's so smart. I leaned over her, one knee resting between her legs. Her pulse was thumping erratically beneath the thin layer of flesh. So fucking tempting.

"They're black…" Bella whispered, probably not expecting me to hear.

"What?" I said back harshly. What was the point of this? I mean honestly she's got an irate man-_vampire_- leaning over her and all she can do is stare into my eyes and say they are bla-. Shit.

She licked her lips and continued to stare at my face, my eyes. More than anything I wanted to just say _Fuck it _and lean down and suck the life out of her. Almost more than anything. She tried to squirm up the bed and away from me. I slammed one hand down above her shoulder, boxing her in.

I was then overwhelmed by a wave of the scent of her arousal. Sweet and strong. Almost as good as I imagine her blood would smell. Her eyes were hooded and her lips were parted in desire. I had read that look on more than my fair share of women's faces when I used them for physical pleasure. However she wore it much better. The scent of her breath and arousal and the look on her face made me harder than I think I have ever been. _Ever. _

"It was just…_research…_It…it was stupid. I thought maybe it was a family. I'm so stupid. I'm sorry…I just…I don't kn-" I stopped her babbling with a finger to her lips.

"I don't want to talk." I purred.

"I…I just thought I could explain…" She trailed off. _Silly girl. _She already dug her whole. I'm just getting some play time in before I finish this.

I shook my head at her and brought my lips down to hers, letting them touch ever so softly, teasing. She whimpered and I felt one of her small hands rest on my ribs, skimming up my side slowly. I could feel the heat through my shirt, spurring me on further.

While leaving my one hand still resting above her shoulder, I reached the other up to touch her face gently. I trailed my fingertips across her cheekbones and down to her jaw, reveling in the silky texture. I cupped her entire cheek in my hand and leaned my lips down to hers again, kissing more firmly this time. Her response was immediate, reaching her free hand up into my hair and pressing her lips even more firmly to mine.

She parted her lips slightly and licked my lower one causing me to groan into her mouth. I opened my mouth and sucked her tongue into it, teasing it with mine. _Fuck_ she tasted good. I pushed my fingers into her hair, tugging slightly causing her to moan.

She lifted her hips, seeking friction, grinding her hot center into my near aching cock. Her hand on my side went underneath my shirt rubbing up and down my back, digging her fingers into my shoulder when she ground herself into me again. "Ungh fuck Bella.." I groaned out, trailing my lips down her jaw line, flicking her ear with the tip of my tongue.

"Edward…" She breathed while pulling my shirt over my head. I licked down her neck, scraping my teeth across her pulse point, not quite hard enough to break skin. "Edward…" She whimpered against my ear.

"Yes, Bella?" I whispered against her heated flesh. I ran my hand down, palming her full breast over the thin tank top, my thumb circling her nipple slowly. She continued writhing beneath me, whimpering my name over and over. She hitched one naked thigh over my hip, rubbing her foot up and down my legs. I teased the sliver of skin between her tank and panties before slipping it over her head, tossing it to the side.

I leaned back slightly, watching her pink nipples pucker in the cool air. "Your gorgeous." I whispered quietly because _damn _she really was. I rested my ass on my feet, taking in the sight of her. Her pale skin was flawless, not even a birthmark to blemish the exquisite flesh. She reached both her hands forward, running them across my torso before fingering my nipples. I let my head fall back and moaned at the sensation. I closed my eyes and breathed her in deeply. I gasped in surprise when her warm tongue circled each nipple, tugging one between her teeth, pulling the other in her in between her fingers and pulling gently.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I hissed. While her tongue continued to lap at my chest I felt her fingers fumbling with the button on my jeans.

"Fuck!" She cursed loudly, after failing her fourth attempt to undo the button. I stood from the bed quickly, probably too quickly, and pulled them off along with my shoes and socks, leaving me just in my black boxer briefs.

Her eyes were trained on the bulge between my hips. She bit her bottom lip between her teeth and touched a tentative hand to her breast, tugging and teasing at her nipple. I groaned at the sight and started rubbing my hard length through the thin cotton.

"Edward?" Bella all but moaned, still touching herself. Her head was resting against the pillows, dark hair splayed across them. The glow from the white sheets making her look like an angel. When I didn't respond with more than a grunt she continued. "Edward, please fuck me…please." The angel begged the devil, and I was all too happy to oblige.

I crawled to join her on the bed, trailing kisses up the length of her legs. Once I reached the apex of her thighs, I ran my nose against the moist cotton residing there, basking in her mouthwatering scent. I swallowed back the venom that pooled in my mouth, determined to maintain control of myself. She whimpered impatiently, grinding her pussy into my face. I gripped her hips tightly in my hands, stilling her movements. I leaned in again this time pressing my tongue flat against her soaked panties, pressing firmly around where I assumed her clit to be. When her breathed hitched and hipped twitched I knew I'd assumed right.

After a few more strokes of my tongue over the thin barrier I gripped her panties, pulling them down her legs, throwing them over my shoulder. As I brought my hand back down I felt hers reach down and take hold of my erection through the boxer briefs.

"Shit, Bella…fuck…that feels good." I moaned out loudly as she ran her hand firmly up and down my length. I bucked against her hand when she palmed the tip. After a few more strokes I was through with the teasing. I needed more. She must've been having the same thoughts, as I went to reach down to pull the last barrier away, she already had it half way down my thighs, pushing it the rest of the way with her toes.

I kicked them off hastily and settled myself between her thighs. She grabbed my face, kissing me hard using her tongue and teeth frantically. I made sure to keep my teeth away from her tongue. If I tasted her blood I'd never finish without draining her first, and I definitely wanted to have her body before her blood.

I ground myself against her, feeling her slick heat envelope my length in her folds. The tip hitting her clit with each movement. Bella's moans were loud in the small room, spurring me on even more. I leaned back slightly, aligning myself at her opening. I paused a moment, looking up into her lust filled eyes, for some reason needing permission before my body would push forward.

She affectionately stroked the hair on my forehead with her hand and nodded. I tried to push back the odd feeling that fluttered inside be and pushed into her slowly. _Fuck she was tight. _I began rocking slightly, trying to get it all in. Not trying to brag or anything but, there's a lot of it.

She sensed what I was trying to do and threw her legs around my waist, moving with me. "Fuck, Edward you feel sooo good." She moaned in my ear, digging her heels into my ass pushing me even deeper.

"You like that, Baby?" I grunted into her neck, thrusting slowly, grinding my hips into hers with each pass. _Baby?_

"Oh god yes! Unh…harder." She cried out before pressing her lips to mine again, kissing me with new fervor.

"You want it harder?" I said through my teeth, thrusting faster and harder. I reached a hand down gripping the back of her thigh just beneath her ass. I slid my hand up until I reached the back of her knee and pressed her leg flat against her body, her kneecap pressing into the bottom of her breast.

I shifted my hips and started pounding into her going impossibly deeper. "Like that Bella? Tell me…_fuck…_Is this what you wanted?" I punctuated each word with a hard thrust causing her body to move on the bed, her head almost hitting the headboard.

"Oh my god, yes, fuck yes! God you feel so good. Shit, Edward don't stop…don't ever stop…" She half yelled, half moaned. I could feel her walls start tightening on my length and she started meeting my thrusts with as much as she was getting. The familiar burn was assaulting my throat, but I pushed it down trying to focus on what I was doing. I'd waited too long to feed.

I shifted my hips again, trying a slightly different angle, pushing into her in short, but still deep, erratic thrusts. Her nails dug into my shoulders, I swore I heard a nail snap against my unbreakable skin. My balls were tightening and I knew I wouldn't, couldn't last much longer. "Fuck I'm close, come with me Bella…_fuck…_come with me."

"Yes…almost…please…more…" She gasped, a droplet of sweat leaving her brow and traveling down the side of her neck. I licked at the perspiration, moaning at the taste.

I reached my hand not holding her leg up to reach between us, my thumb rubbing furious circles on her swollen clit. "Argh, come one!" I growled in her ear. I wanted, fucking needed her to come before I did, I wanted to feel it.

"Fuck-shit Yes, I'm coming…Oh god Edward…unh…yes…" She screamed, her back arching with her release.

"Fuck Bella-BELLA!" I yelled with my own release, squeezing her leg too tightly and pushing into her in three sharp thrusts, emptying myself into her.

She collapsed flat on her back, gasping for air. Her body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her breasts moving slightly with her heaving chest. _God she looked beautiful_.

As I closed my eyes, allowing my body to come down from this strange high I was assaulted with visions, the same visions that had run me out of the coffee shop. The same ones I had on repeat in my mind for the past few weeks. And it just happened, minus the love of course.

I released her leg and lifted myself out of bed slowly. I had never felt more physically exerted in my entire existence. After I stood completely I pulled on my jeans, forgoing the briefs.

"What are you doing?" Bella whispered softly, pulling the sheet up to cover her nakedness. Her face read a mixture of confusion and something else, hurt, maybe? Had I hurt her? At the end I had gotten a little _rough,_ she didn't sound in pain.

I zipped my jeans, leaving the button undone and sat on the edge of the bed close to her. I reached out and touched her chin softly, cradling it in my fingers. It wasn't the vision, not exactly at least. She never said she loved me.

I needed to get out of here. I had to think, too much was going on, I had to get control of the reigns again. She sat up in the bed, the sheet falling around her waist exposing her perfect breasts to me again. I released her chin and held the weight of one breast in my hand. I leaned forward and kissed the pink tip gently, sucking it between my lips, licking at it softly. The act didn't feel particularly sexual, more comfortable than anything. Like nothing was expected.

Her hands went to my hair, not pushing or pulling, just holding it there. She sighed contently. "Am I right?"

I stilled my movements and raised my head, meeting her eyes. I searched them for meaning. Was she assuming my worst fear? Or had she said something I hadn't noticed? "About what?" I asked.

She furrowed her brows and looked down at her lap. I felt the anxiety building in me, swirling about. "Bella?"

She raised her head again but looked past me this time. I turned and saw the mess I had made of her books. Realization dawned on me as to just what she was trying to confirm. I closed my eyes and tensed my jaw. The new found dysfunctional part of my brain itched to tell her the truth, hoping to see acceptance, not fear. The rational side wanted to hide forever. I couldn't find the desire in either side anymore to kill her. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _

I took an unnecessary breath and faced her. She looked expectant.I opened and closed my mouth I don't know how many times, just trying to find the words. I had nothing. I looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a curt nod. She swallowed thickly when realization at what I was agreeing to dawned on her.

This was the part I was both hoping for and dreading. She'll scream and run-tell everyone she sees about the creature living among us. Then I would be forced to silence her. No matter how off the idea was to me at this point.

I searched her face for the fear, the anger maybe? Hate? I saw none. Not an ounce. Instead I saw awe, curiosity, and another emotion I couldn't quite place. She seemed almost _happy_ that she was right. Happy that I was a _vampire. _She smiled at me then. Happy and sweet, full of acceptance. I think that's what scared me most of all.

She reached a steady hand out and cupped my cheek. I unconsciously leaned into her touched, almost purring at the contact. How could she affect me so? I hadn't behaved this way before, ever. Not even before my transformation. I've had sex with hundreds, if not thousands of women. What was different with _her_? It felt like more than just sex.

"I think I always knew, from the beginning." She mused, stroking my face softly.

I looked into her eyes once more before lifting her hand off of my face, holding it in mine. I leaned toward her and kissed her lips, warm and wet. Her tongue found mine quickly and I pulled away all too soon. She pouted and gripped my hand, most likely sensing my pending departure.

I released her hand and dressed quickly. When I sat at the edge of the bed to pull on my shoes, her lips found my neck, her hands coming around to rub my chest while she kissed and licked at the base of my hairline. I pulled away again, ignoring her protests. "I have to go." I said, not making eye contact.

"Why?" She had herself wrapped in the sheet again, giving me the saddest eyes I'd ever seen. I had to stay strong though. Things needed to be tended to.

I ignored her question. "I'll see you soon." Recognition sparked in her eyes and she smiled at me. "Is that a promise or a threat?" She waggled her eyebrows at me suggestively.

I laughed lightly and shook my head. "Goodbye Bella." I walked over to the window, taking one last look back and winked at her before jumping down onto the street.

I decided to walk to human pace home. I needed to think, figure things out. I never intended for my story to go this way. It never has before, and things for me have been fine thus far. But did I want _fine _anymore? Was I OK with doing the same mundane things over and over again? Thinking back to what I left in that bed I knew what the answer was. _I needed to change my ending. _

_**Bella**_

I don't know how long I sat on the bed after he left, the sheet lazily sagged around my waist. My breasts were still exposed and the cold wind coming through my window was chilling my skin. I couldn't bring myself to care. I couldn't turn my brain off, everything that was said, or maybe more importantly everything that _wasn't _said was consuming my thoughts. His confirmation of my assumption didn't frighten or shock me like I expected it might. If anything it excited me more. I'm sure that makes me some sort of freak, but again, I just _couldn't _bring myself to care.

Having sex with Edward had been, hands down, the most intense experience of my life. Sexual or otherwise. I felt like a beloved instrument of sorts, being played masterfully, being pushed just to my limits and brought back just before the bring only to crash into a deafening crescendo at the end. Every touch, every movement made my body sing.

I knew before he came at me that I was right in all of my assumptions. The anger, the frustration pouring off of him when he saw and read all of my notes made it painfully clear. At that moment I _did _feel fear. But not because I thought he might hurt me, I thought he would leave. And that pain would be so much worse.

The sex had started off so…_raw…_so rough, but by the end I felt worshipped. His touches, kisses and caresses became more reverent than fierce. The sudden change in his demeanor was startling. In the weeks I've known him he had never looked so…soft. When he brought his mouth to my breast afterward it felt so incredibly intimate, so…_loving? _I quickly pushed that thought aside, last night wasn't about love. What was it about then? I couldn't even tell myself.

One thing I did know was that Edward was a Vampire. When I had been going through the books over and over and started really putting together the similarities and coincidences I became obsessed. That was when I began deliberately testing Edward over the phone, purposefully omitting key details, or changing a story to see how he would react. Nine times out of ten he corrected me. The realization was crippling. I was excited and frightened and confused…I distanced myself. And if he hadn't shown up here tonight, coming in through my _window_, who knows hw long I would have stayed away.

Hours later I finally dragged myself out of bed and to the shower. I didn't have anywhere to be but I couldn't just sit there any longer. As the hot water pelted my skin I thought of his departure. _I'll see you soon._ His signature line. But how soon was _soon?_ I felt anxious at the thought. While drying off I noticed a faint blue-ish purple tint on my hips. He bruised me. He _marked _me. The reminder of what we did gave me chills.

After showering I put on yoga pants and a soft sweater, opting for maximum comfort. I headed toward the kitchen to make myself some eggs when I saw the mess of books and papers all over the ground near my desk. Yet another reminder of him.

I started sorting through the mess, righting the books and stacking them back onto the desk when my hand froze and my vision cloud. _Oh no…no no no. _I lifted the yellowed binding and watched all of the pages flutter to the ground around me. My eyes burned and my chest ached. It was _ruined._ Ignoring the rest of the mess I lowered myself to the floor and started to carefully stack together the pages, tears silently slipping down my face. I was probably being melodramatic, but I didn't care. If it had been _any _other book, it wouldn't matter. But _this _book…over 200 years old. My heart ached. I could have it rebound but it wouldn't be the same.

It was more than just losing the book. It was _Edward's_ book, a part of him, his history. And I wanted to keep every little piece of him I had. He may never come back. Yes, he had said he would 'see me soon'. But how _soon _was soon to an immortal?

_Six god-damn months later…_

It was around midnight when I finally got home from another longer than expected study session at the school library. School was in full swing and I was doing amazingly well with all of my work and studying. Probably due to the fact that I did _nothing _else with my time. Except think of Edward. It'd been six months…_six months…_since he jumped out of my window, and essentially, out of my life. 'See you soon' my ass.

He may not see me, but I saw him. Every single night in my dreams. They felt so real I could swear he was in the room. I don't know how many nights I wished so hard that he would really be there like he had that one night. I would hold my eyes so tightly shut that the ached the rest of the day, just trying to hold the vision of him there a little longer.

The next day I reluctantly dragged my body out of bed and took a much needed shower. The heat of the water helped to ease my muscles, unfortunately is was much less effective for my mind. It was still plagued with bothersome thoughts and memories of Edward.

I mechanically dressed and went into the kitchen to make a bowl of cereal and some coffee. I cringed looking into the refrigerator. _Nice, either cereal, with the half ounce of milk I have left…or mustard on stale bread. Yum._

After a makeshift breakfast I would definitely have to hit the grocery store. While enjoying my frosted mini wheat I decided to check my email and bank account. After clicking out of the bank website I opened up my email account. Slightly hopeful, I scanned through the names, my face falling at the lack of the only one I really wanted to see.

I had no explanation for my extreme attachment to Edward. I mean, I had only known him for what? A month? And then when he leaves my life I turn into this pathetic little girl, moping around the house. I don't shop, I barely eat, and I hardly talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary. If it weren't for school I'd probably never leave the house.

After assuring my mother that I'm fine and deleting all of my junk mail I decide to make this day even better by torturing myself by reading all of Edward's old emails. _Yes I saved them, what of it?_

It's so odd to think back to what I had thought of him at that time, before I knew the truth. He was so mysterious and dark and sexy to me. I snorted. Seems fitting now I guess, but I never would have guessed in a million years that Edward was a Vampire, and that he'd been writing about it for over 200 years was unbelievable.

I washed my dishes after my measly breakfast, leaving them in the drain board to dry. Five minutes later I had my sandals slipped on and purse in hand ready to hit the grocery store and fill my pathetic cabinets and refrigerator.

One hour later I was back home, 200 dollars poorer, but had tons of food to show for it. After putting away the last of it I heard a soft knock at the door. _Who would be visiting me? _I didn't have many friends to speak of, and I didn't talk to any of my neighbors. I got a brief flutter of hope in my stomach, but quickly dismissed it.

_You need to get over him already._

I stood on my tip toes and peeked through the peephole but saw nothing. I opened the door slowly, chain lock still in place. Still nothing. I shut the door, undoing the chain and opened it again as wide as it would go.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud to myself, my eyes searching the empty hallway for any signs of life.

I stepped further out, about to take a step when I tripped on something bulky and fell flat on my face in the hallway.

_Just fucking great._

I laid there for several minutes unmoving. Why does this _always _happen to me? With a groan I turned myself over so that I was sitting on my ass instead of my face, looking for whatever it was that caused me to fall.

Looking over my shoulder I saw a thick manila envelope. I spun around slightly, just enough to get a better look at the package. Scribbled on top in elegant scrawl was my full name, nothing else.

Miss Isabella Swan

I picked up the package and stood up to go back into my apartment. _Damn, this thing weighs a ton. _I brought it over to the coffee table and set it down carefully. What the hell was this thing? It felt as heavy as a phone book, but I highly doubt they were giving out personalized editions this year.

I sat down on the couch and stared at the oppressive item for much longer than necessary. I had a hunchwho it was from. I just didn't know what…or why.

The more I thought about just tossing it and going on with my life, the more impossible the idea became. I could never forget about Edward Masen.

Taking a deep breath, I carefully opened the envelope, setting the contents on top of it. _Oh my god. _I leaned closer, looking at it from all angles shaking my head slightly. I read the title over and over. The top of the packet of papers was blank except for a title and a name. _His name._

_**Found Amongst the Shadows**_

_**Edward Masen**_

I swallowed thickly when the realization of what this was really hit me. Edward had finished his book. Finished it _and _sent it to me.

I didn't care to take another moment to wonder how or why he sent this to me. It didn't matter anymore. I had to read it. In the blink of an eye I had the papers in my arms, laying open over the arm of the couch, reading the small script as fast as humanly possible.

It was captivating, the same but _different _somehow. I expected it to be the same as all of the rest of the books. Ending in death and sadness. The vampire either taking his own life, or dying at the hand of a village hero, or fellow vampire. But as I neared the end I found no sadness, there was however _plenty _of death. Killing sprees and imitations to get close to the prey. The fact that this all really happened at some point gave me chills. The main character seemed to have less self loathing and more determination.

There was also a new character. I hadn't gotten any snippets from this far into his book before he stopped sending them to me. I could see why. The girl was petite and pale, large dark eyes and warm brown hair. Blushing cheeks and clumsy feet. The girl was me.

The more I read the more I noticed myself curling into the book. Getting as close as possible, soaking in every word. It was exhilarating and heartbreaking at the same time. Running and hiding. Lies and deceit. Hateful words and sobbing promises. Screaming obscenities and moaning names. All so familiar yet foreign at the same time. Things that have happened and things yet to come.

The end came before I knew it and I froze. My heart leaping into my throat and my hands shook violently. Breathing becoming gasps as I read and re-read the last few paragraphs over and over.

It was us. Me and Edward. The banter, the phone calls, the arguing…_the sex. _Except that now this thoughts were out in the open for me to read and to know. I wasn't expecting, nor was I prepared for these thoughts, _feelings_, but I wanted them. _Oh, how I wanted them. _

As I read further, learning of the unbreakable and irrevocable love he held for me in his still heart, I could hear him coming in through my window. I wanted to turn and look at him, into his eyes, soaking in the face that's haunted me for months. But I couldn't. His words were nearly as consuming as his face, his smile.

'_I want you forever.' _He said to her, holding her face between cold hands. He didn't wait for her approval. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. He knew she loved him and that was enough to steel his choice. Did she love him enough for this? To accept a form of death for herself? No more family, no friends, no human life. He would be her present and future. Her everything. If she had protested, would he have stopped? No, he knew he wouldn't, couldn't. This was something he never knew he would need or want.

When he bit she screamed and begged. Fire licking through her veins. Heaven flowing down his throat. He stopped just before she was empty, almost too late. If it wasn't for her writhing he would have thought he took too much, and she would be gone.

Three days felt like three years to her. She had never known pain so great. Her throat raw and silent now after screaming endlessly. He stood by and watched. Not attempting to touch or soothe with his words. His eyes never left her though, watching the physical change in her body. Cheekbones more profound, hair thicker and shinier, all softness turned to muscle. She was beautiful to him always, but now in the way that he was beautiful. The inhuman way.

When she woke she stayed quiet. He kissed and touched every inch of her face. The burn in her throat was scorching and she turned away, she didn't understand. At first he feared rejection, but immediately understood.

She killed her first human that night. Without disgust or remorse and she wanted more. It would continue on that way for them. He no longer felt empty or welcomed his ending. He felt hopeful and _changed. _He felt whole.

_It was in fear I welcomed death, but in love found my salvation._

I closed the book slowly and set in on the table. Taking several deep breaths, I waited. I _knew _what was coming. The hairs on the back of my neck all stood up and a chill ran through my spine. I didn't feel fear, I felt anxious. I didn't hear him footsteps but I knew he was close. Right behind me. I couldn't run if I wanted to and a scream would be silenced before a peep came out of me. Did I want to run? Or scream? I didn't.

Edward spoke but it wasn't what I was expecting. He was giving me what his character in the book would not offer.

"Are you ready now?" He asked quietly, not above a whisper. His fingers ghosting up my arm, over my should, brushing my hair to the side. I felt the couch shift as his weight settled beside me.

"For what?" I whispered. I knew what, I hoped he would say it, or at least say something to make this all feel worth it. _Silly Bella, _He _is worth it._

"Forever."


	2. Voting time has arrived!

I would like to take a moment to thank everyone who read my story for their amazing reviews and support!

VOTING IS NOW OPEN!!

Soooo...if you liked my story please take a moment to vote for me and 2 of your other favorite one shots!

Thanks again!!

J


End file.
